Softly, Softly, Catchy Mione
by Professor Chrystal-Snape
Summary: A Potions Professor and Transfiguration Mistress share a heated relationship full of sneers, insults and competition within the halls of Hogwarts. Will they ever admit their true feelings to one another? very OOC. Don't like, Don't read!
1. Severus ponders

I do not own any of the characters within this story. They are all property of JK Rowling.

HG/SS Romance - I hope you enjoy. If you no likey...no lookey!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – How things changed<strong>

Severus sat with a glass of red wine contemplating how much his life had changed since the Final Battle and Voldemorts defeat. Who would have thought he'd be sitting, as he did every Friday night, conversing with Harry Potter and his wife Ginerva at their quarters at Hogwarts. All ill feeling between Snape and Harry had been put to rest after Harry saw Severus for the hero he really was, so much so that Severus was the Godfather to Harry's eldest son, Albus Severus. He made every effort to see the boy and spend time with the Potters. He had spent too many years chasing the ghost of Lily and was ready to begin living his own life as he was supposed to. Even if it meant putting up with a Potter.

As he took in the type of environment Harry lived in, Severus couldn't help but feel alone as Harry kissed his wife goodnight and sent her off with a playful spank of the arse. Of course he had many an offer of night-time entertainment from his avid new found fans since his tale in the battle was publicised but he had never accepted them. As much of a red-blooded male that he was, he found that he wanted more than a midnight fumble or shag. Severus wanted true love, a woman who he could sit and talk to night and day, could be himself around and make love to at his leisure.

However, he had found that no such woman existed, he'd looked, quite frequently but found that no one met the cut…perhaps with the exception of one particular young woman, although she wouldn't look at him twice in that manner he was sure.

He was snapped out of his reverie when a certain bushy haired know-it-all came tumbling through the floo.

Hermione Granger had matured into a beautiful and intelligent young woman who currently worked with Severus and Harry at Hogwarts, Severus was still Potions Master and Harry had taken on the position of DADA professor, and Hermione, the Transfiguration Mistress. He found himself rather taken with the young Griffindor, but he couldn't resist reverting back to his old ways…taking her down a peg or two whenever possible, old habits die hard and all that jazz.

He didn't deny her intelligence, she was a truly brilliant scholar, but something, just something, compelled him to be a shit to her. She always had an answer and there wasn't a topic that he could bring up without her throwing in her opinion and various book references.

"Well good evening gents! How are you two this fiiiiine evening?" Hermione giggled like a little girl and it was fairly evident that she was steaming drunk.

"Mione, what have you been up to? You're legless!"

"Well Harry, that's what happens when your date doesn't turn up and you decide to opt for Fire Whiskey rather than hot cocoa!"

"My, my P_rofessor_ Granger, I do believe this is the first time I have seen you let your hair down so freely. What happened to your young man? Did you lose him in that bush you call hair? Or perhaps he caught sight of your face and that alone scared him away for good?" Snape sneered.

You see, Severus had been particularly mean to Hermione of late after he began to feel horrible jolts in his stomach whenever she had began to see a young man. At first he had just decided it was indigestion but upon further reflection he discovered what made him very feel so sick.

Severus Snape was jealous.

Severus Snape liked the Gryffindor Princess…loved her even.

Severus Snape was in BIG trouble.

* * *

><p>"Why are you such an arse to me Ssseverus?" She stammered, "I am nothing *hiccup*...nothing but polite and considerate to you and you seem to go out your way to be horrible to me! And no, he just never showed up, I've never even seen him. Ginny set me up on another blind date, I will not be doing that again that's for sure!" She flung herself against the wall dramatically and started fiddling with the togs on her jacket avoiding Snape's glare.<p>

However, at her declaration against dating, Severus felt a calm take over him. If she was refusing to date…he might have a chance to 'work him magic' on her and pounce when he felt comfortable enough. Severus ached to be civil to her, to tell her how much he thought about her and her fascinating mind, but he'd have to work up to that slowly. She'd never believe him if he went from snarky bastard to charming academic in naught to sixty seconds. So for now she was stuck with Snarky Snape.

"And so, the male population may sleep easy tonight. Hermione Granger is taking a break from dating! Thank _Heaven_ for small miracles!"

"Severus stop being so mean to Mione!" Harry exclaimed with a smirk.

"No. I will not. She is a silly young woman who is too busy concentrating in finding herself a partner to realise that NEWTs are due to begin in a few weeks and her students are in need of an _adequate_ professor. "

Turning to Hermione with his best sneer in place, he continued, "Tell me, Professor Granger, do you even bother to wear knickers on these dates? I swear the males must sense the desperation from you."

Her face reddened and her tipsy expression turned to one of hurt and anger. "Fuck off Severus. For someone who considers me to be beneath their attention you seem to take a massive interest in my love life! Whether or not I wear knickers at any time of the day is none of your business and neither is how I decide to try and find a suitable partner. I suppose being alone for such a long time has allowed you to forget the need for human contact and conversation. Tell me_, Professor Snape_, do you even have a dick any more or has it cowered back inside you from lack of vaginal attention? Are you as anatomically equipped as a muggle Ken doll? Do you perhaps just entertain yourself with Pamela and her five sisters?" She wildly waved her hand in front of his face, smirking.

Harry couldn't believe what she had just said. Alcohol always made Hermione a bit more vocal than normal but never ever this brave. He was glad Ginny was in bed along with the kids to save her the embarrassment of listening to two of his dearest friends speak to each other with such heat and hatred.

After her outburst, Severus only had one thought_;. I want to fuck her brains out right now_!

Standing up and slowly walking up to her, he leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear, "Well Hermione, I assure you my _dick_, as you so called it, is in perfect working order although it has been a while since he received any vaginal attention I admit. Although… if you ever find yourself wanting…I'm sure he'd be pleased to explore your depths…." Severus made a point of a slow pronunciation of the last three words whilst inhaling her scent of hair and staring into her eyes with intensity. Merlin he could be the master of seduction when he wanted to be!

Before she could retort, he quickly turned, bid good night to Harry and swept out the room without looking at her again.

Hermione turned to Harry, eyes wide and biting her bottom lip in shock.

Her knickers were soaked.

* * *

><p>Reviews would make me happy :)<p>

I warn you this is not going to be a smutty story but it will be blue in places - some colourful language but not a swear-fest either. I hope you enjoy. If not, well I tried.

Thanks, Jenni x


	2. As sleep comes

Disclaimer: Not my characters, all JK's. I am taking them out for chocolate and juice.

I hope you enjoy! If you no likey...no lookey. Internal thoughts of characters shown in _itallics_.

* * *

><p>On his way out of Potter's chambers, Severus released the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. Where had that comment come from? He'd be more obvious if he just mounted her proclaiming, "I'm going to split you like timber!"<p>

He loved winding Hermione up but he'd never actually outwardly flirted with her like that. He was shocked at his forthrightness and also at the raging hard on he was sporting. She looked so wanton, face shocked and flushed, lips red and pupils dilated. She looked as though she'd just had a good old rodgering.

_Well she had better not! She's mine...or she will be...eventually. I just need to work my charm on her. I need to stop being such a bastard to her, it's not like I want to be a tit to her. But I'll show her n small ways at first, a smile here, a thank you there. As they say, softly softly catchy Mione. _

Severus gave a hearty laugh at his wit and it bellowed down the hallway to the dungeons. He closed his chamber door with thoughts full of the Gryffindor Princess.

If anyone had told him ten years ago that he'd have fallen in love with Know-it-All Granger, he'd have given them a polite "get fucked!" and leave the room laughing hysterically. But here he was, 42 years old in and love with his 25 year old ex student- now colleague Hermione Granger. He just hoped that his constant insults and put-downs administered to her over the 14 years he'd known her hadn't turned her against the idea of perhaps finding him attractive.

_Ah well, time to start making amends for my bastardly ways! I'll show her the man I really am. I just hope she wants him._

He'd begin tomorrow, once he had slept properly and formed some sort of plan in his head. His eye lids became heavy and he was lulled to sleep thinking of his love..his Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione finally crawled into bed about half an hour after Severus had left Harry's quarters. She was exhausted, who knew drinking could make you feel so tired. Perhaps it was the rejection of her 'date' or the way Severus looked at her before he left. She felt weak at the knees just thinking about him, although this wasn't a new revealation, he'd been having that effect on her for close to 9 years now, starting just a few months before he had 'murdered' Albus. Not that she ever believed he had committed the crime, and she was glad she kept her faith in him strong after the Headmaster came out of hiding right before the Final Battle to take part revealing Severus to be innocent and acting upon his direct orders. No one really new how Snape and Dumbledore had accomplished such a thing and neither were ever willing to divulge their secret.<p>

As much as she hated herself for it, she was desperately in love with the Potions Master. He was intelligent, extremely brave, confident, faithful and refined. What more could a girl want? Hermione's mind was working in overdrive going over the pros and cons of the snarky man in black:

_Merlin he is a sexy, sensual being isn't he?...Although he can be snarky, cruel, biting, hateful and ungentlemanly when he wants to be. I mean, did I hear him right? Was he making a proposition to sleep with him?_

_No, he couldn't, no he'd just be trying to see if he could get a rouse out of me right?...Right. I wouldn't mind letting his bits explore mine to be honest but I bet he's had loads of women...especially after the war and his 'hero' status...I don't want to be another notch on his bedpost. I want love. I love him. I want him. _

_I wanted him long before he was an acclaimed 'hero'. He was always a hero to me before the Final Battle. I always wanted him._

_But he'll never want me._

Sighing deeply, she lay in silence until sleep eventually came upon her where she dreamt of smells of sandalwood and onyx coloured eyes.

* * *

><p>AN:

I'm thinking this is going to be a lengthy one - so reviews would be helpful to me.

Thanks, Jenni


	3. Solo

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>The new day began as any other, sun light streaming though her window as she slumbered.<p>

6am what the heck am I doing waking up this early on a weekend? Blast you sun! Ah well I'd be as well getting up I have time for a cuppa and a few chapters of my new Jilly Cooper novel before breakfast.

Reading her new novel may not have been the best idea before breakfast. Her favourite author was well known for her raunchy story lines and descriptive love scenes. Hermione felt all the blood from her head rush down to in between her legs after a particular hot encounter materialised between the two main characters, she tried in vain to ignore the aching pulsations she was experiencing in her nether region. She slowly slipped her hand down into her trousers, past her moist curls and found the flesh aching to be touched. She didn't usually get this aroused by reading but it didn't help that the author's description of the 'love god' male character fit Severus to a tee.

Mmm merlin, imagine that he had me up against the wall, sliding his fingers down my slit...those gorgeous hands, long nimble fingers...mmm...

Her internal thoughts were just bringing her to her peak when...

*Knock knock*

"Granger! Get your arse out here now. We have an incident that requires the Head of _Gryffindor_ immediately! Move it lady!"

Caught like a deer in the headlights, Hermione scrambled to the door to find the object of her lust, affection and love standing, no, leaning on her door frame with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, well Professor Granger, you're looking rather..._flushed_ this morning. Doing something you shouldn't be? You look _awfully guilty_."

_Shit...he knows! How could he know? That man is a damned enigma!_

"What is it Severus? I believe you had a reason for interrupting my solitude on this Saturday morning?"

Severus hadn't expected to see Hermione looking so dishevelled when she answered the door to him. Cheeks red, eyes wide, Jilly Cooper book in hand, trouser zip open.

_Wait, Jilly Cooper book and open zip? Oh wow. She was...she was playing with herself. Dirty girl! Bet she could teach me a think or two. Wanton little minx._

"Minerva has two of your _darling_ students in her office at the moment, they are waiting for suitable punishment to be administered to them from their head of house. I suggest you...arrange yourself into something that looks like an educator rather than a hormonal teenager who gets her kicks from reading smutty novels."

Her face was one of shock and anger. His, one of amusement and intensity. Before she could retort, he leaned into her and whispered, much like he had the night before.

"I've read that novel, _Hermione_. It's not at all believable...however, I am sure if one were to re-enact the scenes in the book, it would change my opinion." Walking away and down the corridor he shouted over his shoulder, "Your students are waiting on you Professor, surely they are more important that masterbation."

He disappeared around the corner with a smirk. He had gotten her good although he was slightly peeved at himself for yet again winding her up.

_I can't help myself, she's so easy to wind up. When she gets all mad at me, I just want to kiss her little face off. Maybe that's what I should do. Wind her up, get close and POW right on the kisser! If she pushes me away then I know she's not interested but got to snog the woman of my dreams and if she returns the snog...then I'm getting to snog the woman of my dreams knowing that she is at least a little interested._

* * *

><p>Hermione was furious to say the least. What had she ever done to receive such treatment from him? Where did he get the right to constantly get on her tits? (not literally)<p>

His departing line was horrific. Severus could tell she had been playing with herself but it wasn't like that was a rare occurrence for a person.

_How the heck did he guess anyway? He can't see through doors and I wasn't moaning that loudly was I? He could tell just by looking at me?_

"Um, Musty!"

"Yes Professor Lady?" replied the house elf.

"I need your opinion, is there anything wrong with my appearance this morning?"

"Um, professor lady is looking flushed and her jeans are open."

_Well fuck. _

* * *

><p>Hermione was pleased to find that Severus was not present in the Head's office. Two of her fourth years were caught by Snape throwing Bat-Bogey hexes into a crowd of Slytherins while they sat outside. Snape had already snatched 30 points a piece from the Gryffindors and a week of detention with Filch. If that hadn't been punishment enough for the two lads, he demanded the Headmistress make Hermione administer further punishment to the boys who were contributing to the already weak inter-house relationship between the reds and the greens. Usually when Gryffindors committed crimes in the school, Severus used this 'inter-house relations' quip as his war cry. However, when the shoe was on the other foot he'd say something like, "Well they're slytherin's, what do you expect?"<p>

After giving the boys another weeks detention, assigned with Snape - _ha, his Friday night will be taken care of now_ - and a verbal warning as good as a kick up the arse, she left the Headmistress with a nod and decided to take a stroll on the grounds. Sitting by the Cherryblossom tree at the Black Lake, she felt a sadness over-come her. Many a night she spent here crying when Ron was killed in the Final Battle.

She wondered how things might have been had he stayed alive. Would they still be a couple? Married? Kids? With a giggle she wondered what Ron would say when he found out she was in love with Snape. "Mione, you can't fancy that greasy git!" She could hear it now.

Tears began to envelope her flushed cheeks at the memory of her lost love. No one knew they were a couple before he died, they never got that far. And look at her now, in love with a man twice her age, who hates her and wouldn't even look at her twice in that way. She was chasing dreams and fantasies. He didn't want her, she was just the buck toothed, bushy haired, know it all, Gryffindor Princess.

She was no one to him.

* * *

><p><em>Please R &amp; R - It will help me out a great deal.<em>


	4. Revelations

All characters/Hogwarts belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>It was difficult for him to turn off his spy persona despite the war being over. Severus was on a mission, to ensnare the girl he loved and keep her for his own. This mission was helped along rather nicely when operating surveillance on said girl by his experience acting as a double agent. He had watched and tailed her from her departure of the Head's office to where she was now. Sitting by the lake, tears running down her face. Severus could feel his heart tightening at the mere sight of her being upset. It was this feeling of helplessness that somehow had Snape walking towards the bushy-haired beauty.<p>

Using a softer tone, which he was unaware he possessed, Severus approached her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione...why are you crying?"

The look of shock on her face when she turned around was a picture and had the atmosphere been more light hearted, he may have made a humorous remark.

"Um, no reason, why are you here Severus? Come to make some more fun of me? Please...just...leave me alone." she whispered the last three words out so softly that he barely heard them. She was upset, this woman who possessed his heart, the female he wanted to spend his life with, Severus never felt more useless in his life.

Throwing caution to the wind he sat down next to her and extended his arm around her back cuddling her into his chest. He felt her stiffen under his move but once she realised there was no trick, no sarcastic remark she relaxed and returned his embrace wrapping her right arm around his waist.  
>The moment felt so surreal, two people who were enemies sat in a warm and loving embrace. Her mind was reeling<em>.<em>

_ I can't believe he's being so nice to me_. _Gods he smells delicious, I wonder if he likes the smell of my lavender shampoo..I'm glad I just washed my hair! I think he just smelled my head! Merlin's testes Hermione, you sound so stupid! But who knew he could be so...so...lovely? If he was like this all the time, I'd be even more in love with him, if only...if only he could love me back._

Tears began forming in her eyes again. She was snapped out of her wallowing thoughts as Snape's hand moved from his lap to her face tilting her chin up so he was staring her right in the eyes.

"What has you so upset? I apologise if it was my comments earlier Hermione, I...I can't help but be a git sometimes. I never want to upset you, never. I couldn't live with myself if I ever caused tears to flow down your beautiful face. It's too beautiful for that. You're too beautiful for that."

She couldn't believe how soft he spoke those words. The intense look he gave her created a warmth within the coil in her stomach as every hair on her neck stood on edge under his gaze. Leaning forward, sliding his hand to the back of her head, he pressed his lips to hers. She responded after a second or two, pure shock had stunted her reaction initially.

The kiss was gentle and full of love and feeling - as Severus began to think that this may be his only chance to kiss Hermione, he deepened it. Arms shifted to her waist, tongues begged for entrance to each other's mouths, rain began to fall from the sky as if the Gods were crying tears of happiness that the two had finally made the connection they were destined to make.

The rain did not deter them, they carried on kissing and caressing one another until, finally, they both gasped for air. Resting against one another, forehead to forehead, Severus spoke;  
>" I make no disillusions to you Hermione, I am not a nice man. I have a temper and I tend to lash out verbally with venom when I am upset, as you well know. If…if you want to pursue this thing between us further, I promise you that I will try harder to be a better man, one you would be proud to be seen with. I would treat you as a queen, no longer upsetting you with my sneers and slights…just me, as I am, forever yours. I'm in love with you Hermione Granger, you're all that's in my head, no woman compares to you. My brainy, beautiful, amazing know it all."<p>

Hermione gazed in wonder and disbelief at Severus as he delivered his speech of love and adoration. She gingerly pinched the skin on her thigh to confirm that she was indeed awake and not dreaming a beautiful, beautiful dream. Seeing his discomfort at her silence, she willed her mind to allow her to speak;

"Oh Severus, I would be proud to be seen with you as you are, as you've always been. Snarks and all! I have the same feelings for you. I always have. I never thought…._never_ thought you would even_ like_ me never mind _love _me! I love you more than I'll ever be able to convey in words. I want to spend forever showing you how deep my love runs."

She pressed her lips to his hand and as she looked up, saw tears in his eyes looking at her in awe. It was obvious that he had never expected her to return his feelings, let alone give him promises of 'forever'. Severus was elated. Happiness swept over him like a fever and he began to giggle like a teenager.

"I finally get the woman of my dreams. I hate myself for my treatment of you since you were my student. At the time I had to show my distain toward you and Potter in front of my Slytherin students in case they were to report back to the Dark Lord. I suppose once I realised I was in love with you…I wanted to push you away. I panicked. But, I swear my love, I'll spend the rest of my life making amends for my past behaviour. I will strive to bring you every happiness each day we are together. Hermione, you've made me so happy._ I love you...I love you...I love you..."_ his declaration was whispered out as he snuggled his head into her neck.

He was loved, by someone no less than the woman he desired, needed and loved. For the first time in his troubled life, Severus Snape was happy.

* * *

><p>Read and Review please people!<p>

I will be adding to this story gradually.

Remember, if you no likey...no readey!


	5. Waiting for release

Characters are not mine, just borrowing them from their mother, JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Severus grew increasingly close as their relationship progressed over the next 6 months. They hadn't taken their relationship to a sexual level yet as both were weary of rushing into things. Well, Hermione was weary, Severus just agreed. Truth be told he was going mad with sexual frustration. He would gladly strip her naked on the teacher's table in the Great Hall and eat his dinner from her firm stomach but he knew his Hermione was apprehensive and he didn't want to pressure her. But six months? He was beginning to wonder if he would feel guilty when he finally slept with her, like he had cheated on his left hand…they'd grown <em>pretty<em> close over the past few months. Every fantasy involved her, in various situations and positions.

_Well, at least I have plenty ideas as to what I want to do to her and where… I wonder if she's ever…'rocked the casbah' thinking of me? Perhaps I should ask her, broach the subject…perhaps get the 'juices' flowing?_

"Mione love?"

"Yes darling?"

"Um, could we have a talk? I think there is a discussion we need to address."

Hermione swallowed deeply, expecting the worst. She knew that Severus was frustrated at their lack of sexual activity but she wanted to be sure that they were going to work out before she gave herself to him fully. If she was honest, it was driving her nuts too. She lost count of the amount of times she had to service herself after a snogging session with him over the past month. She half expected her palms to become hairy she'd diddled herself so much!

_Oh merlin, he's going to finish with me. Maybe he found a witch who wouldn't make him wait. I can't lose him, I love him too much. I was going to sleep with him tomorrow, our six month anniversary._

Seeing his serious and nervous look, she had to ask: "Severus, are you breaking up with me? I know I've been holding off on physically giving myself to you but it's just because I wanted us to be completely at ease with one another before…baring all…I just…"

Severus cut her off with an incredulous look on his face.

* * *

><p>"Mione, what the fuck are you babbling on about? Of course I'm not breaking up with you! I love you forever and always, remember? You silly girl, you're everything to me. I know that you wanted to wait before we had sex and I am fine with that. It's driving me nuts but I will wait as long as I have to because I love and respect you. No more silly thoughts of that nature, ok my angel?"<p>

To say she was relieved would be an understatement and she felt touched at his words of love and patience. He was totally getting laid tonight, she decided.

"Ok love, I'm sorry I'm just so scared of losing you. Now, what was it you wanted to discuss?" Scooting closer to him on their sofa, she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He circled his arms around her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Um…ok…you see I was just wondering if you're as frustrated with holding off on the sex as I am. I swear Hermione, I've masturbated more than I did in my teens. And believe me, I saw masturbation as my favourite hobby while I attended here as a student. Have you…um…you know..."

She turned in his arms to look him in the face at his hesitant question, a smirk threatening to burst at the side of her mouth.

"Have I what Severus? Have I lain in bed at night and stoked myself imagining that it was your tongue? Oh yes I have my love, every night for…mmm I dunno, the past 4 years…oh don't look so surprised. You have been the object of my fantasies long before we were an item. And that is why I plan on letting you take me tonight. As slow and long or as hard and short as you wish. Make love to me Severus."

Severus Snape, feared Potions Master sat in shock. The moment of reckoning was upon him.

And like a true trooper and devoted boyfriend, he lifted her fireman style and move swiftly to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>RandR<p>

No likey, no readey! Enjoy.


	6. Finally!

All JK Rowlings characters and setting. Plot is my own.

Smut in this chapter...mild but smut nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Their kisses became more heated, hands wandered over breasts, inbetween legs and over buttocks. Severus purred in Hermione's ear, "You once told me that my tongue brought nothing but cruel remarks and discomfort when you first came back here, do you remember?" She could only nod dumbly as he kissed his way down her neck towards her breast. "Well, my love allow me to show you the more...pleasant things...my tongue can accomplish." And with that he began his assault on her pert cherry nipples. He sucked them slowly and licked from one nipple to the other. Encouraged by the moans and quick breaths Hermione was voicing.<p>

Severus was making sure that Hermione would remember this night forever, their first sexual experience with one another. He didn't mean to pay so much attention to her breasts but he thought they were exquisite and continued to taste them with gusto. Hermione definitely wasn't complaining, she was caught between being crazy horny and awe as she watched her man suck and lick her nipples with a hunger she didn't think he would have. She was convinced that if he could actually manage to eat her tits without hurting her, he would. She began to giggle, catching his attention.

"And what, my gorgeous little darling are you giggling at? Does my tasting your delicious tits make you laugh?" He asked with a poker straight expression and his ever-famous raised eyebrow. Hermione bit her lip, not only did she love when he turned 'teacher' on her but just hearing him speak like that was enough to make her drench his already soaked quilt cover.

"N-no Severus, just ...I never thought you'd like my breasts so much. I don't think they've ever felt more appreciated in their existence. I was enjoying it love, just if you don't use that delectable tongue of yours on my clit soon, I'm going to jump you and screw you through the mattress." She then adorned a smirk that Snape himself would be proud of.

Now it was Severus turn to stop and pay attention hearing his wanton little minx of a girlfriend speak such dirty words. "On the contrary my sexy little minx, I plan on fucking you into the mattress, bring you to your peak and then tasting the fruits of my labour afterwards but first I want to give your beautiful breasts the love and attention they deserve. Now...where was I?..." he looked over her body hungrily..." Ah yes, I believe I was_ right...about...here_!" He restarted his attack on her nipples and slid slowly into her. They both let out a hiss at the sensation. Hermione never felt so full, so complete. Severus never felt so warm and so safe but trapped.

As their movements accelerated, their moans became more vocal, words of encouragement and naughtiness were exhanged between the two. Neither partner remembering that they did not place a silencing charm over their chambers.

* * *

><p>Albus and Minerva were taking a leisurely stroll down to the dungeons to nip in on Severus and Hermione to give them a little token to mark their anniversary when they heard muffled moans and shouts.<p>

"Albus…what is that? Peeves is banned from the dungeons! Listen to him, my god what a noise!"

The Headmaster and Headmistress looked at each other for a moment until the fact that the moans weren't from Peeves. A muffled _"Oh Hermione, yesssss! Merlin you're sooo tight! "_ came from the front door to the Potion Master's chambers. Followed by _" Ahhh yes Severus! Oh just like that! Keep twisting your hips like that...oooh!"_

"Ah Minnie, young love. If I remind you, we were much the same. I can't remember the last time we made love my dear."

"Albus Dumbledore! We made love this morning!"

"Really? That was you?" Albus said with a chuckle.

"You're incorrigible Headmaster. I'll have to right this wrong and give you a performance you won't ever forget….race you to the Transfiguration classroom!" And with that Minerva and Albus sprinted down the hallway, leaving Hermione and Severus' anniversary present at the dungeon door. A box of edible underwear and chocolate wands.

* * *

><p>R n R makes me happy!<p> 


	7. Mione rides

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. All property of JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Severus and Hermione lay wrapped in each other, breathless and perspiring heavily. The look of love shared by the two was overwhelming for both of them. Hermione remembered a time where she never thought Severus would look at her as he was right now. She felt as though she was the only girl on the planet, the most desirable person in his eyes. Severus was thinking thoughts along the same lines as Hermione.<p>

He never thought he would have been this lucky. Here he was, lying with a naked, beautiful, intelligent and kind woman – the greasy bat of the dungeons did well for himself finally. He hated his past, the things he saw and experienced in the years gone by but he was pretty sure he would go through all he had again, if it landed him exactly where he was right now.

"Was that worth waiting six months for my love?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"It was darling, but I do hope you will not keep me waiting as long for our next encounter?" She could see the apprehension in his eyes when he asked this question. Touching his face and shaking her head, she leant forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"After that performance Severus, I doubt I will ever keep you waiting. Actually, I'm game for round two if you are? Perhaps you'll let me take control a bit this time?" She caught Severus unawares and flipped them over so she was on top, straddling him.

Hermione wasted no time on foreplay, she was still moist from their earlier session and slid down on him with ease, despite her tightness. The groans from their chambers were are ferocious as before, yet it was apparent that Severus was more vocal this time. It seemed that he liked the woman to take control too.

Truth be told Severus was mesmerised by the beautiful brunette bouncing on top of him. He had seen wonders of the world, sights that made his breath catch in his throat, but none as alluring and erotic as the one before him. Her eyes were closed in pleasure and her bottom lip was red and swollen from her biting it. He never really imagined his book-wormish girlfriend would be such a fire-cracker in bed. This particular thought was strengthened even more as she quickly hopped off his length and took him in her mouth.

Severus was dumbstruck, breathless, in heaven. Hermione certainly knew how to give a good blow-job (how she knew, didn't bear thinking about without getting jealous). Her mouth was warm; she sucked with just enough pressure and teased his tip with her tongue. Severus thought he would explode right there as Hermione began to tease him more, spurting dirty talk.

"Mmm, does Severus like it when I suck on his biiiig cock?" She took him in mouth again, cupping his testicles in her hand as she worked up and down him with fervour. Severus couldn't answer, he was reduced to a puddle of moans and groans. Feeling his member become even harder, Hermione stopped her attack and gave him a moment to compose himself.

"Herm…Hermione, my gods, you little minx. I think I've died and gone to heaven. Now please, my love let me return the favour." Severus stretched and sat up at full height and kissed her hard on the mouth while his hands explored her breasts and manipulated her folds. He kissed from her mouth down to her neck, from her neck to the flesh on top of her breasts before finally taking her nipple in his mouth.

Hermione was beyond turned on, now she just ached to have her gorgeous lover inside of her. She pulled away from him and turned away from him. She rose onto her hands and knees, her pert bum high in the air in front of his face.

"Please darling, take me now. Show me how you can make me orgasm again and again."

Very few men would be able to pass up that kind of invitation from their lover and Severus was certainly one of them. He had wanted to take Hermione from behind the time before but wasn't sure she would have approved. Some women didn't like it from behind. It was a relief to discover that Hermione was a bit of a pervert, just like him.

Severus made his lover orgasm multiple times before succumbing himself that night. Hermione and Severus were both in bed the entire weekend. Thoroughly 'shagged out', the pair found themselves content sexually, mentally and with life in general.

Severus had decided towards the beginning of their relationship that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hermione, so that left him one question to ask her.

But, first things first...Severus had to ask her father's permission before he could even think about asking her to become his wife. This was going to be a visit to her parents he was not looking forward to. He got on well with both her parents, however he knew her father was uncomfortable with the union due to the massive age gap. Severus was only 10 years younger than her father, Gerald and couldn't help but feel like some sort of cradle snatcher when they were in company together.

_Ah well_, Severus thought, _best get it over and done with._

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

_What will Gerald have to say?_

_I will update once I have received feedback from you guys :-) _

_Please feel free to check out my other story 'The Desk' - I am currently working on this one too and seems to be very popular so far. Enjoy!_


	8. Who's the Daddy?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling.

Please read and review :-)

* * *

><p>Gerald Granger was surprised to receive a letter from his daughter's partner asking for an audience with him. Truth be told, he rather liked Severus and saw that he made his daughter happy, however the age thing did make him feel slightly uncomfortable. He had hear the excuses that wizards and witches lived a great deal longer than muggles and the sort of age gap between Hermione and Severus wouldn't even be thought of twice there - but this was muggle-ville.<p>

It was where he was raised and it's where he will a good idea that Severus was coming to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage, Gerald thought he'd have some fun with his future son in law.

As the door bell went, Gerald forced his face into a scowl Severus would be proud of.

"Oh...it's you. I suppose you better come in before the neighbours start thinking Olivia and I are into some weird swingers club." Severus nodded his head in thanks, absolutely confused about what her father had said.

_What the fuck is a swinger?_

"Thank you Now is there some where we can talk privately?" Severus was oddly nervous. He'd faced the most evil wizard in history and survived but he'd never felt quite as jittery as he did right now standing in front of Gerald Granger...DDS.

"We can go into my den? I suppose manners state I should offer you a drink? I think whiskey will be a find choice for both of us... go through and sit. I'll be a moment." Gerald walked down the hall to a large cabinet adorned with crystal decanters and poured out two healthy portioned glasses of 'Old Pulteney' whiskey.

Severus sat on the sofa, knees together with slouched shoulders. Any one would have thought he was a school boy being sent the Headmaster for caining. He noted the mass of books and magazines Gerald had in his possession.

This must be where Hermione got her reading passion from, thought Severus with a smirk.

His thoughts were interrupted as Gerald walked into the room, and with a plunk he sat down in the chair opposite Severus.

"Now, I believe you have something you wish to speak to me about Severus?" Gerald laced his voice with as much venom as he could muster, although inside his head he was laughing hysterically and he was struggling to keep a straight face. Severus looked positively terrified.

* * *

><p>Severus stuttered as he tried to get the words out, "M-m-mmister Granger. Y-you know I love Herm-Hermione, mmore than anything in my life. I've come here today to ask for you permission to ask her for her hand in marriage?" A massive breath was taken in relief. pleased that he had gotten the sentence out with minimal cock-ups he anxiously awaited her father's answer.<p>

The look on Gerald's face was unreadable. He stared at Severus intensely and balled his hands into fists. He could see Severus reach for his wand, expecting the worst.

In the blink of an eye, Gerald grabbed Severus in a tight hug, "Welcome to the family Son!" he hopped up and shouted for Olivia to join him in the den.

Severus sat dumbstruck. What had happened, he looked so angry before? And then it hit him. He was fucking with me! That old bastard has balls, I think I like him!

Olivia entered the room with a look of apprehension on her face. She was like an older version of Hermione although she was slightly curvier and had blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Is everything ok chaps?" She asked worried.

"Olivia let me introduce you to _our_ future son-in-law!" Gerald beamed. Severus was sitting with the same dumbstruck look on his face. Olivia embraced Severus and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh that is fabulous Severus! We'd be so happy to have you as our son!" She gave Severus her winning smile and went to sit on her husband's knee, much like Hermione did with him every night as they read.

"T-t-thank you for your acceptance and support. Don't jump the gun...I haven't asked her yet. She might say no." Severus managed to squeeze out.

He was elated inside that her parent's accepted him as a potential life-partner for their daughter but nervous of the next obstacle..._asking_ Hermione.

He bid the Granger's a good night and headed to the apparition point. He couldn't help but feel like a lamb to the slaughter.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happy.<p> 


	9. The Three Broomsticks?

Disclaimer: all character belong to JK Rowling.

Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Sweaty hands.<p>

That's the only thought that was going on in Severus' head. He had sweaty hands. He was one of a handful of Potion Master's in Britain and a mere female had reduced him to having sweaty hands.

_MerlinI've gotten soft in my old age...ah well, it must be love right enough_!He thought with a smirk.

He had booked them a suite at the Three Broomsticks, not very romantic to most, but the Superior Suites were exquisite and a well kept secret only known to Famous and Powerful Witches and Wizards. He had the room be decorated in both Slytherin and Gryffindor colours (it looked very festive to say the least) , a small table set up for two, candles burning, rose petals on the bed. Hermione's favourite chocolate covered strawberries lay on a tray on the bed side table. The setting was perfect, now all Severus had to figure out was how he was actually going to pop the question.

_I could put the ring in the bottom of her champagne glass? Don't be stupid, knowing your luck she'd choke on it...perhaps hide it in one of her chocolate strawberries...No, she'd break her teeth and I'm sure she wouldn't like you much for that...well on bended knee it is then...I suppose you can't go wrong with a little old fashioned romance._

* * *

><p>Severus entered their chambers at Hogwarts and grabbed Hermione,holding her tight to his body in an embrace.<p>

"We're leaving here in an hour for a very romantic night as my anniversary gift to you my love. Pack an over night bag and wear something pretty." He kissed the shocked Hermione, turned her around by the shoulders while escorting her to their bedroom and with a playful smack on the arse he pushed her inside and shut the door before she could utter a word to him.

Hermione was pleasantly shocked about Severus organising a romantic night for the two of them. She packed the usual amenities; toothbrush, hair brush, make up etc. along with a skimpy green silk teddy gown for sleep wear.

She wore a deep purple satin halter-neck gown that shaped her breasts and curvy hips extremely well.

She added a rather large slit up the material that ran up to her mid-thigh and put on her black heels. She charmed her hair up into a messy bun with a few curls pulled down at the side of her face, she looked sexy as hell.

_Not __bad l__ooking __for __a __know-it-all __Russie __huh?_She thought with a smile as she twirled in front of the mirror.

As Severus returned to their chambers he couldn't help but smirk at the look Hermione gave him as she stuck her had around the door. He was no longer dressed in his black teaching robes. He stood in his black trousers, a crisp white cotton shirt with a deep purple cravat. His hair was sleek and shiney and he was clean shaven. Severus Snape was a hottie when he just put a small amount of effort in.

As she opened the door fully, she came into view. Severus felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked like a sexy goddess.

_Whoever __made __that __dress __will __forever __be __in __my __good __books_. Severus thought as he took her beauty in.

_Wow, __he __looks __even __more__g orgeous, __shit __why __do __I __feel __so __nervous?_Hermione thought as she struggled to find words. Severus, luckily beat her to it.

"You look _fucking_ gorgeous Mia!" He walked to her with open arms and embraced her, hardly believing his luck.

"You're looking _pretty fucking gorgeous_ as well Rus." Hermione replied with a giggle.

"If we weren't going out right now, I think we'd be having another little...performance. I hope you won't deny me later on tonight Rus...I want you so much."

She pushed her hips against his to tease him. She smirked to herself when she heard him gulp hard and release a shaky breath.

* * *

><p>As they walked to the front gates of the castle, Hermione was still wondering where he was taking her.<p>

"Before you even ask, we're going to stay the night at the Three Broomsticks darling ok?"

The disappointment on Hermione's face was evident.

_"The Three Broomsticks_? Why the hell are we so dressed up if we're going there? The pub is filthy, my dress will be ruined."

"Relax and don't fret my love...all will be revealed in good time." His smirk restored some of Hermione's good mood.

_I __suppose __if __Severus __has __organised __this, __it __will __be __spectacular..Three __Broomsticks __or __not._ She thought before she felt the familiar tug on her stomach as they apparated.

Hermione couldn't contain the gasp she let out as they appeared in the grandest bedroom she had ever seen. Severus Snape was not an overly romantic man although it seemed he was learning pretty darn quick.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	10. Chocolate Sauce & Proposals

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

Please review - I'm appreciate your thoughts!

* * *

><p>Severus was pleased at the speechless and shocked Hermione, he knew he'd done well. As much as he loved her, it was a rarity to see Hermione lost for words, so he waited and basked in the silence.<p>

The appearance of the house elf seemed to snap her out of her daze as he took her cloak and ushered her to her seat at the table.

"Please sits Misses and Master, food will be here quick time." With a snap he was gone.

"Severus, this is too much. It's amazing but...wow. I never thought you were such a Casanova." Severus bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He sat down at the other end of the table and began drinking his wine, never breaking eye contact with his darling Hermione.

"I am not a Casanova. I love only one woman. As for the effort, it is my way of showing you how much I adore and appreciate you, mind, body and soul. Happy Anniversary darling, I love you more than you will ever comprehend." He toasted her and winked.

"I love you so much Severus, who would have thought that we'd fall in love with one another after years of snarks, sneers and arguments. We really are an odd couple. I love being with you darling."

_Cheeky __boy! __He __is __soo __getting __laid __tonight_. Hermione thought with a smirk.

_I __am __sooo __getting __laid __tonight._ Severus thought simultaneously._But __first, __dinner __and __then...crack __the __big __question. __Merlin's __sweaty __nut __sack __I __hope __she __says __yes._

They both started off with chicken bites and barbeque sauce, each thinking garlic bread was not the best choice breath smelling-wise. Hermione then had Balmoral Chicken and Severus had the Salmon. Dessert was certainly interesting, Severus tucked into his Strawberry cheesecake with ease while Hermione leisurely licked the chocolate sauce from her chocolate fudge cake, accidently-on-purpose sucking off drips of chocolate from her fingers. Severus's pants were about to burst.

"Mione, keep doing that and I'll fuck you on the table _right here_." He managed to growl out while furiously trying to organise his trousers to sit comfortably around his bulge.

"Oh Russie, you say that like it's a _bad thing_...mmm it's _so_ tasty..." She dipped her finger in the chocolate sauce and held it to Severus with an evil grin, "...would you like to..ssssuck it off Severus?"

"Morgana's tits Hermione! Cut it out, or at least wait until I've gotten this damn thing over and done with before you seduce me." He wasn't really annoyed with her, merely sexually frustrated with her teasing. He was determined to keep his eye on the ball and get the proposal out of the way before he jumped her.

"What thing over and done with?" She asked as she sucked the liquid from her fingers with vigour.

Severus stood up and walked around to her side of the table, he got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my gods, is he going to...oh my he is!<em> Hermione's mind was going like the clappers, if she wasn't so mature she was sure she would have "_squeeeeee'd_"

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more than life itself. You are my reason for living, my happiness and my one true love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to make a family together and to love one another until we're no longer on this earth. Although I know I will still love you, even in the next life. Will you take this great, greasy bat as your husband?"

Luckily for Severus Hermione didn't keep him waiting, seeing his discomfort in the first place, she tackled him to the ground and kissed him full on the mouth, tongues and all.

"Yes Severus. YES, YES, YES!" She was laughing like a giddy school girl and embraced him tightly as he manoeuvred the gorgeous sapphire ring on her finger.

"Well thank god for that! Now...how about you put on that Slytherin green nightie I love so much Mrs Snape?" Severus couldn't stop smiling, he was so happy.

"I will on this occasion but be warned just because I'm going to be your wife does not mean I am going to be some sex slave...because you're going to be mine." Hermione was going to give Severus the ride of his life, he'd deserved it.

* * *

><p>Please let me know if you're enjoying this - reviews make me smile.<p> 


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: All characters/setting belong to JK Rowling,

Please review and look out for my new story coming soon "Our Inner Children" another HG/SS romance/humor fic.

* * *

><p>"MUUUUUUUUUUM! TELL HIM TO STOP PULLING MY HAIR!"<p>

"SHE DESERVES IT. SHE STOLE MY COPY OF HOGWARTS: A HISTORY MUM!"

"ENOUGH! Nathaniel Gerald Snape, let go of your sister's hair! Mirren Eileen Snape, give your brother his book back and ask before you take in future! I am trying to concentrate on marking these papers and all I can hear is my supposedly 'mature teenage' kids screaming at each other like a pair of back street brawlers. Out. Of. My. Sight. Now. Just wait until your father gets home!"

Hermione was nearing boiling point with the kids, it was the first week break of the Christmas holidays and they were driving her batty. They were restless waiting for their father to return from Diagon Alley with the last of their Christmas present for Harry and Ginny's children.

Severus was already in a pissy mood at having to spend the holidays at the Potters. But he loved his family and thus, went along grudgingly.

It had been nearly 16 years since Hermione had first given birth to her eldest son Nat and 13 since she had Mirren and it seemed like only yesterday.

She and Severus had a fantastic marriage, they'd officially been a couple for 18 years. They had a gorgeous family although sometimes Hermione thought her kids were far too much like their father when they were in a bad mood.

She laughed to herself of the thought and was startled when a set of strong, warm hands wrapped around her waist from behind her.

"The kids driving you crazy already love?" Severus said with a silky voice, kissing her neck.

"You don't know the half of it Rus. They fight like cat and dog. And to think I was excited to be adding to us..."

"Adding to us? What do you mean? We are not getting a cat, I was glad enough when that nuisance Crookshanks up and bunked off with Harry's. My robes have been cat-hair free for almost 4 years." He chuckled as he continued his assault on her neck.

"Not a cat darling. _We're_ going to have kittens." Hermione said with a smile as she turned to face her husband.

She had been nervous when she found out she was pregnant from Poppy but excited nonetheless. She loved the feel of her swelled belly and she knew Severus loved her higher sex drive during pregnancy. While she was carrying before, they had sex in almost every classroom and desk at Hogwarts - including Hagrid's dinner table.

"Kittens? How can we..." Severus paused as the meaning of Hermione's words hit him, "..we're...you're..._another_ one?" He was stunned beyond having the ability to form sentences.

"Not another one Severus. Two. We're having twins! At our age, can you believe it?" She stared at Severus with a worried expression, "You're not unhappy are you? I mean...we don't have to have them but I'd hate myself if I ever got rid of my babies..._our_ babies..." Hermione was beginning to tear up now, fearful that her husband would want her to abort their babies.

She was soon answered as Severus picked her up and spun her around the room, kissing her hard on the mouth. "Another two kids? _Fuck me_ Hermione!"

"That's sort of how we got in this trouble to begin with darling." She was so happy at his reaction, she was never more sure at that particular moment that she had married the right man. Her best friend, her confident, her lover and soul mate, Severus Snape.

"We need to tell the kids! They're going to be so pissed!" Severus said with a mischevious grin, knowing that this confirmation that their parents were still sexually active would make them gag.

Hermione was laughing heartily at her husband's outlook to their situation and followed him into the 'Entertainment Room' to break the new to the kids.

Minerva and Albus were stopped as they walked passed the dungeons to the exclamations coming through the wall.

"Eugh, but you're old. That's gross. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Pregnant at your age mum?" Mirren was raging.

"What, Mirren? Did you think your father and I stopped having sex once you two were born?" Hermione defended.

"Dad you're such a player. I hope I'm still banging my younger wife when I'm your age!" Nat exclaimed.

"Nathaniel that's your mother you're speaking about." Severus shouted back.

"You're right...eugh. You're still a player though dad"

The Headmaster and his Deputy laughed hysterically as they continued down the hallway. The Snapes were some family, but a loving one at that.

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
